It all comes in three BIG TIME
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Chap 2 and 3 up What if… Baltor went to the witches one by one… and promised them they’d be his main witch… A man like him would say whatever to get what he wants... But that might have lethal consequences
1. Chapter 1

What If…

Summary: What if… Baltor went to the witches one by one… and promised them they'd be his main witch… which results in lots of sex… This story is what the consequences would be…

-------------------------------------------------

Stormy tapped the annoying thing on the table for the third time. Why wont it work? The description said two minutes! It has been way longer then two minutes. Finally something started to appear. Stormy held the thing close in anticipation. It's; it's … a plus…

Stormy dropped the thing and grabbed her head, tilting in back and screaming loudly… NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Oh gods what was she to do? Baltor'll probably dump her. Her sister will skin her alive and turn the baby into cat food. Shit Shit Shit. Why did this have to happen to her? How could she have been so stupid?

Stormy groaned while she rubbed her hands over her face. Icy is soooooo going to kill her. But, Stormy raised an eyebrow, there was always abortion… Would she be able to do that? Wasn't that… murder? But having a baby?

Stormy turned over and buried her face into her pillow. What now? Oh Gods what was she to do? She could always run off… But then she'd have to leave everything and everyone…

"Yo, are you crying" Darcy said while she picked up some of Stormy's locks. Stormy screamed. "Darcy! What the hell are you doing here?" Stormy pushed her hand away and jumped of the other side of the bed.

"Relax, Storm, What the hell has gotten into you?" Darcy placed her hands on her hips. She always knew Stormy was a weirdo but this beat everything so far. "Baltor has summoned us, didn't you hear?"

Stormy fumbled with her hair nervously "N-no I didn't…"

Darcy grasped her wrist and pulled her out the room "C'mon you know how he gets when we're late"

Stormy groaned, she was surely not in the mood for this…

When they arrived in the office Baltor was pacing around and Icy tapped her foot nervously. "Finally took you long enough" She snapped at her younger sisters.

"S-sorry" Stormy stammered. Shuffling nervously. Baltor began his 'speech'

"Girls I finally was able to maintain these ancients scroll…" he said while holding them up.

Only, Stormy didn't see a scroll in his hand but a positive pregnancy test and she collapsed with a squeak.

Darcy and Icy quickly hovered over her and Baltor slowly stepped forward. "What happened?"

"How could I know" Icy snapped at him. "Stormy, get up" She ordered her youngest sister while she poked her cheek.

"W-wha…?" Stormy sat up drowsily. "What happened?" She asked while she rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head.

"You just went down… fainted…" Darcy said. She and Icy started snickering. "How very fairie of you" Both witches started laughing at her.

"Shut Up!" Stormy yelled at them "I did not faint!"

"Sure you did, darling, you went down squeaking" Icy managed between giggles. Even Baltor had troubles suppressing his snickers.

Stormy's jaw dropped and she felt the anger boil. "God DAMMIT!" She yelled, pushing Icy harshly and scrabbling up to her feet. "Leave me the FUCK alone!" She ran out of the office where the three others dropped on their knees, bellies hurting from laughter.

Stormy slammed the door of her room shut, unable to control the tears "Just leave me the fuck alone" she sobbed to the empty room. I don't wanna be pregnant, she thought. She stepped towards the bathroom to freshen up. It was only in her reflection she noticed that she had been crying.

Stormy touched the mirror with her fingertips. She hadn't cried since she was 8. She quickly splashed some water in her face, which made her feel a bit better in no time.

Stormy decided to call it an early night. She quickly changed to her pyjama's and crawled into bed. After an hour of tossing and turning she looked at her alarm clock. 4 PM? No wonder she couldn't sleep. She sat up again and wondered what to do? If she could find something that would keep her mind of the baby, Baltor and her sisters.

She rubbed her face and got up. At that moment Icy and Darcy waltzed into the room, without knocking. Stormy blinked at them when they stopped right in front of them.

"What was that performance all about?" Icy snapped.

"Desperate need of attention?" Darcy asked.

Stormy looked at her feet. "No" She answered annoyed. "I'm fine. I thought I said to leave me alone" She snapped back.

"Not before you tell us what's up" Icy replied. She took a seat on Stormy's bed and Darcy did the same.

Stormy sighed "Nothing's wrong… I… just have a bad day"

"Stormy," Icy said "We've known you since you were born… this is not just a bad day, what's up?"

"Nothing's up"

"We're gonna just stay here till you tell" Icy said leaning back.

"Fine then I'm just gonna find me another room"

Icy grasped her youngest sister's wrist and pulled her on the bed. Stormy tried not to look at either of them.

"I'm fine" She repeated barely audible. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Darcy and Icy stared at each other for a few seconds then Icy stood up and shrugged "We'll get it out of her later"

-----

That night Icy laid on her back thinking… of Stormy… What had come over her? Why is she behaving the way she is?

It's not that she cared… maybe she cared… a very little bit… after all Stormy was her baby sister… But it was mostly her curious part that wondered about this.

All this thinking made her hungry so she snuck out of bed to the cafeteria.

Now what was she in the mood for? Sour. Definitely. But she rarely ate sour. Oh well…

She took the jar off pickles and a jar of mayonnaise and seated her self on the closest table. Lucky for her a magazine was on the table. It was an old one but she decided to read it anyway.

She slowly turned the pages, occasionally dipping a pickle in the mayonnaise. Until she, at one point, reached in and found… nothing. Icy looked confused from her magazine in the pickle jar. Empty? How could it be empty? She barely touched it!

Oh well, she shrugged. It's late anyway so she went back to bed, falling deep asleep in a matter of seconds.

-----

Darcy groaned and looked at her clock. Only 5 in the morning. She groaned again, why does it have to be so early. Her stomach felt like it was burning. What did she eat last night? Nothing out of the ordinary. It was Stormy's turn to cook… she made macaroni…

She altered her breathing, hoping the burning feeling would fade…. But unsuccessful. She jumped out of bed, making the toilet just in time before she hurled. "I never'll eat Stormy's cooking again" She sighed while the bad taste in her mouth made her hurl again…

TBC

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I've wanted to knock Stormy up for ages… Wait that didn't came out the way I meant… That would be biologically impossible… Anywho … Hope you enjoyed

-------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Baltor arrived in the cafeteria to get his witches of their lazy asses. But the sight he saw was not what he expected.

Icy stuffed whatever was on the table in her mouth like her life depended on it… Darcy did her best not to look at her older sister, holding her hand over her eyes. She even looked a bit greenish… And Stormy sat staring at her knees like she would burst to tears any minute.

Baltor scratched his head in confusion. What the hell happened? Maybe something they caught from last battle? Or maybe they were sick?

He decided to play it safe so he teleported to Alfea. Since it was a Sunday, most of the faeries were still in bed so he could sneak around unnoticed.

He finally arrived where he needed to be and slipped into the infirmary. Ofelia wanted to scream when she saw him enter, but Baltor cast a silencing spell on her.

"I'm sorry, madam, but I need your services for a while"

He grabbed her and teleported her to Cloud Tower. When they arrived there, right in the cafeteria, where three confused witches blinked, Ofelia was able to knee him… yup, right there.

Baltor felt on his knees and said to her in a very tiny voice "Something's off with my witches" He groaned painfully before he continued "I need you to check on them"

Ophelia crossed her arms and snorted at him "Why would I examine THEM" She said motioning to the witches.

"Because I say so" Baltor said. In pain as he was, he managed to summon up a powerball big enough to scare the nurse into examining the witches.

She started with Icy.

"So… what's your problem"

Icy shrugged "I don't know. I feel perfectly fine" She looked around searching "Did you happen to bring pickles from Alfea?"

Ophelia shook her head.

"Damn"

"You like pickles" Ophelia asked her casually.

"No, normally I don't… maybe I was spelled or something…" Icy wondered aloud. Ophelia started to check her up, while asking some questions. Icy answered them al truthfully, not knowing why this was necessary.

"I'm only gonna take some blood, to see if you're low on anything…"

Icy's eyes widened when she saw the needle "Is this necessary?"

"Yes it is" Ophelia dryly answered when she stuck the needle in the witch's arm. "A big girl like you isn't scared of needles, is she?" Ophelia mocked her.

Icy shook her head but her face was paler than ever.

Next was Darcy.

She sat on the table, holding one hand to her stomach.

"And what's the problem with you"

"I think Stormy's macaroni gave me salmonella" Darcy groaned "Do you have a bucket for me?" Ophelia looked around. They only suitable she saw was a trash bin which she toppled over and handed to the witch. She didn't even blink in disgust when the witch hurled and handed the bin back, asking for a tissue.

Ophelia started her check up while Darcy wiped her mouth, making faces at the bad taste in her mouth.

"Can I have a glass off water?"

Ophelia rolled her eyes at being disturbed, but she got a glass none the less and handed it to the young witch.

"Thanks" This little word surprised the Faerie nurse. "You're welcome" she softly said before continuing.

"Only some blood now…" Ophelia muttered. "You're not scared of needles are you? Like your big sister?"

"Icy's scared of needles? She'll never hear the end of this, when I feel better"

And last but NOT least Stormy.

Ophelia knelt down to make eye contact with the girl. "Girl, you don't need a doctor, you need a psychiatrist" She stood up again and Stormy followed her gaze.

"N-no I don't" she muttered, looking away "I know what's wrong with me"

"Enlighten me" Ophelia said, while doing a check-up anyway.

"I- don't wanna talk about it"

"Very well" Ophelia said while she picked up her needle and stuck it in the witch's arm without any warning.

"Can I go now?" Stormy asked.

"Yes" Ophelia said while she eyed her tube of blood "The three of you will have you're results in a few hours".

-----

The first paper came out of the printer. Ophelia took it and her eyes widened when she saw the result. "Which one is this?" she muttered to herself, while checking to serial numbers on the tubes "The youngest… so she knew already?" She kept wondering aloud. She always was like this when she was alone…

Ophelia looked up, confused "But where would she have gotten it?" An image flashed before her eyes, the image of her nursenapper. "Oh, let's hope not… the poor girl" Why was she feeling for that witch anyway, she wondered. She shrugged the thought off and too the second paper. Her eyes widened in disbelief. And when the third paper came out she slapped her head.

"Some one's been productive…" she said to no one in particular. She decided to share the results with Baltor, before calling the witches in…

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Dude, I'm enjoying myself writing this…


	3. Chapter 3

Baltor walked into the infirmary. Ophelia was leaning back in the chair at the desk with three papers carefully placed before her. Baltor walked closer, carefully, he didn't want to be injured again…

When he was close enough, Ophelia inched the papers toward him without saying a word. He didn't know why but Baltor throat felt like a desert and his hands shook when he grabbed the test results.

His eyes widened with the first one, his jaw dropped with the second one and after the third, he stared into oblivion. His entire life flashed before his eyes.

After about ten minutes he was able to avert his gaze and locked eyes with the nurse. "Is… is this correct" Ophelia nodded "They're all pregnant"

"Pretty hinky, huh" A girl with pitch-black hair and a cobweb tattooed in her neck said.

Ophelia blinked "I don't remember having an assistant… you must be on the wrong set, dear…"

"Oh sorry" The girl said before running off with her arms spread yelling "GIBBS!"

"Anyway" Ophelia cleared her throat. "Do they know about each other"

Baltor shook his head in horror unable to swallow.

"Very well, now's a good time to tell them" She said "Can I go back to Alfea now?"

"No" Baltor managed hoarsely "You're telling them… I remember having to do something important" He hasted outside. Ophelia called for the witches, hoping they wouldn't take things out on her.

All three entered wondering why they were called in together. Isn't this something that has to be done in private? Icy crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently while Darcy weakly took a seat.

"Well girls" Ophelia said. There was no easy way to say this, but since they were those three witches, she decided to… just say it "I believe congratulations are in order" She said smirking. In a way, she thought, they deserve it.

"Congratulations?" Icy snapped "For what"

"You're pregnant" Ophelia said.

Darcy jaw dropped, Stormy looked away and Icy looked like she could scratch Ophelia's eyes out "Who's pregnant?" She snapped.

"All of you" Ophelia said, deliberately taking place behind the desk to provide some distance.

"Wh- what?" Icy said. "But how is this…" Icy's expression changed "Oh…" She looked from one sister to the other and back to the nurse "Oh…" She repeated. Anger was boiling inside her… "That… that…" She stormed outside and the two others followed.

"I'm gonna kill him!!!!" Icy screamed.

"I can't believe it!!!" Darcy said "That son of a bitch!!" Darcy stepped in front of her sisters "And you two back-stabbing bitches!"

"Back-stabbing bitches?" Icy yelled at Darcy "What about you?"

"He said I was going to be his main witch" Darcy snapped.

"So you thought of sucking his cock to be his favourite" Icy snapped.

They were getting close into scratching each other's eyes out and Stormy decided she had to step in "Girls, we shouldn't fight among each other" she carefully said.

"What about you, huh?" Darcy snapped "Miss I'm-a-virgin-forever…"

Stormy's jaw dropped "I never said that…" She said close to tears.

Icy sighed "The cry-baby's right…" she said making Stormy squeak displeased. "C'mon girls… we have to pull out some legs out of an insect" She took the lead to Baltor's room.

Meanwhile in the nursery Ophelia walked around nervously "Isn't anyone sending me back to Alfea" She complained.

Since they weren't she decided to kill time by following the spectacle in Griffin's Crystal ball. At least she'd have a free show…

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes : In case you were wondering, the black girl was Abby from NCIS. I just love her :D And since this is a comedy… I hope you enjoyed this fic so far :D

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
